Invincible Gyros
by Gutbucket
Summary: Disgaea 2: Comedy story about a new restaurant that opens up in Veldime.


Invincible Gyros

_  
The Gutbucket crew is proud to present its debut fanfiction, a comedy flick about a new restaurant in Veldime that's catching the attention of everyone._

Special notes: Gyro is pronounced "YEAR-OH"

After the tournament, Undefeatedable and the Invincible Hero Squad retired from the vigorous life of being invincible fighters and decided to open a diner. The diner, called the Invincible Gyros, featured mainly sandwiches, meat-on-a-stick, and its featured food, the gyro.

Invincible Gyros opened its first store in Veldime, and almost immediately a gyro-craze began.

Taro and Hanako sat inside of the diner near a table full of Prinnies one day shortly after it opened. "Yum!" exclaimed Hanako as she bit into a super-butted, deep-fried gopher-on-a-stick. "This is the tastiest gopher I've ever eaten!"

"Yeah," Taro agreed. "My Philly Buttercheese Steak Sandwich is pretty good, too." He slurped a little bit of buttercheese sauce running down his arm. "I don't know why the bun is deep-fried though."

"I'm never eating anywhere else again!" said Hanako gleefully.

Meanwhile, Axel watched the news and was filled with rage. "I didn't make the news at all again today! The only thing they're reporting is that stupid gyro craze!" He pounded his fists on the table.

The Director stared at the television thoughtfully. "Maybe you could use this to your advantage, Axel Darling."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, you could offer some publicity to the restaurant! What restaurant wouldn't want the Dark Hero to help promote their new establishment?"

"That's a brilliant idea!" Axel cried. "Let's get over there immediately."

Just as Taro and Hanako were finishing their dessert, french-fried butterfudge ice cream, Axel burst through the door of the diner.

"I demand to speak to the owner RIGHT NOW!" Axel shouted.

Undefeatedable stepped out meekly from behind the counter. "Yes, that would be me. What can I be doing for you?"

"I am Axel, the Dark Hero," Axel informed him, while striking an appropriately dark pose to emphasis his title. "I want to promote your establishment! My first demand… I want a sandwich named after me!"

Undefeatedable paused for a moment, as if thinking it over. Axel slumped, fearing rejection.

"Yes," said Undefeatedable after a moment, "I will return." He disappeared into the kitchen.

"YES!" Axel exclaimed jubuliantly.

Just then, Adell, Rozalin, and Etna entered the diner.

"Hey, you guys ready to go?" Adell asked Taro and Hanako.

"Yeah, just let me finish the rest of this butterfudge ice cream!" said Hanako.

Etna kicked one of the prinnies from out of its chair, causing a nearby table to explode. "Come ON, we're leaving right now."

"Dood, I haven't even ordered dessert yet!" complained one of the prinnies.

"If we don't go right now, I'm going to kill each and every one of you. I don't like to be kept waiting."

The prinnies quivered with fear and quickly got out of their seats.

Undefeatedable burst out of the kitchen and exclaimed, "It is complete!"

Everyone turned to look, but he still had the new sandwich covered.

"Come on!" yelled Axel. "Let me see! I wanna see!" Meanwhile the Director started filming the event.

"What's going on?" asked Etna. "What's under there?"

Undefeatedable smiled and removed the cover to the new creation. "Behold… the Dark Gyro!"

The Dark Gyro was a butterpita filled with soy-fried beef meatballs, deep fried olives, funyans, and black pepper, and smothered in dark gravy, with a container of ranch dipping sauce on the side.

"Yes!" Axel shouted, and grabbed the overfilled butterpita, spritzing anyone nearby with gravy. He waved the pita around and posed for the camera. "Come here for the greatest sandwich of all times—the Dark Gyro! Named after ME"

Etna glowered at Axel. "How come he gets his own sandwich? I should be getting that kind of recognition."

"Does it really matter if you have a sandwich named after you?" Rozalin asked condescendingly. "It's not as if a food product is a measure of your importance."

"Yeah," agreed Adell, "otherwise Axel wouldn't have a sandwich named after him in the first place."

"Oh yeah? If I didn't deserve it, how did I get the greatest sandwich in the world named after me? " Axel retorted and took a big bite of the sandwich. He chewed for a moment.

Suddenly, Axel's complexion turned a mild green color. He handed the sandwich to rabbit-like creature who had just walked into the diner, then Axel disappeared into the bathroom.

"Yuck," said Taro. "That sandwich must be pretty gross."

The rabbit holding the sandwich looked at it thoughtfully, then took a bite. "This is the most vile thing I've ever tasted!" he bellowed.

"Hey, aren't you Usagi?" asked Adell.

"He must be," replied Rozalin. "Look at the camera crew behind him."

Axel stepped out of the bathroom, looking slightly less green. "What are you doing here?" he asked Usagi.

"I'm here to report the new sandwich at Invincible Gyros, the Dark Gyro. This sandwich is vile and I'm giving it a terrible review."

"Oh no! But that's my sandwich!"

"I don't want anything named after me anymore. At this rate, this place won't last another week," mused Etna.

Less than a week later, Invincible Gyros went out of business, thus ending the gyro craze.


End file.
